nowunitedfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:AKNoir
|-|Original= ( ) ( ) ( ) It's the time for the vibe and can let it Shine the light on the world for a minute Anytime in your mind just forget It ( ) integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ versing integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ keep rising up integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ I don't give a what integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ Hey, show how it's done doing what you love ( ) ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it integrante=Heyoon|line=Heyoon}}/ You give me up? integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it ( ) ( ) integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ Hands up integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ You're looking at the future integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ Where we're ready to go integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ all that integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ Just turn up the chat integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ Showing them the love integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ And now show some back ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it integrante=Heyoon|line=Heyoon}}/ You give me up? ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it ( ) Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh ( ) Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it integrante=Heyoon|line=Heyoon}}/ You give me up? integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it integrante=Heyoon|line=Heyoon}}/ You give me up? ( ) integrante=Diarra|line=Diarra}}/ For the love for the love for the love of it For the love of it! |-|Tradução= Sim, você já sabe quem é É o Now United Pepsi, vamos lá! Aqui vou eu, me levantando, vou me posicionar (Sim) Nunca vou abaixar minha voz No meu coração, existe muito amor agora (Amor agora) Eu sou forte o suficiente para gritar sobre ele (Ouça!) É a hora da vibe fluir e para isso Brilhe sua luz no mundo por um minuto A qualquer momento em sua mente, apenas esqueça (Confira, sim) É isso, esse sou eu, sem ensaio Deixe-os estabelecer a linha como um verso E isso não foi suficiente, continuo me erguendo Nunca liguei para os haters Eu estou nem aí Ei, Mostre pra eles como se faz fazendo o que você ama (O que você ama?) Pelo amor em fazer isso (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Pepsi e amor (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Você vai me deixar? Oh, eu posso sentir isso nos meus lábios Eu sempre vou sonhar com isso Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Pelo amor em fazer isso (Vamos lá) Explorando o mundo, indo sozinha (sozinha) Nós podemos ser nós somos em qualquer lugar Nós somos o futuro, nós somos o agora Nós somos lindos Mãos para o ar Deixe o mundo inteiro saber Você está olhando para o futuro Que estamos prontos para ir Somos tudo isso, tudo isso Apenas ligue a conversa Mostrando-lhes o amor Para recebê-lo de volta (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Sim, Pepsi e amor (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Você vai me deixar? (Aham, aham) Oh, eu vou sair e te trazer Apenas cantando pelo amor disso Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso (Tudo bem, tudo bem) Pelo amor em fazer isso Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh (Pelo amor, pelo amor) Oh oh oh oh oh oh Ei Oh oh oh oh oh oh Gosto disso Oh oh oh oh oh oh (Pelo amor, pelo amor) Não oh oh oh oh oh~ Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso O que você ama? (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Você vai me deixar? (Aham, aham) É hora de brilhar, eu estou dançando Apenas dançando pelo amor em fazer isso Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Pelo amor em fazer isso (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Em Pepsi e amor (Pelo amor) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Você vai me deixar? (Aham, aham) Oh, eu estou sempre buscando minha benção Apenas vivendo por amor em fazer isso (Vamos lá!) Pelo amor pelo amor pelo amor em fazer isso Pelo amor em fazer isso 1ª Temporada A 1ª Temporada de THE NOW UNITED SHOW estreou oficialmente em 13 de junho de 2016. A temporada conta com 25 episódios. Distribuição de Posições